Whichever Way
by Alice-in-french
Summary: Elphaba looked up at the trapdoor and placed her hand against it.  Be strong, Glinda, be strong.  [A series of Wicked Vignettes] Fiyero, when you see her...tell her...tell her I still miss her.
1. Strong

**I dedicate "Strong" to Julia Murney and Kendra Kassebaum who leave WICKED Broadway tomorrow (10/7/07).**

* * *

"Oh, Elphie…what have they done to you?" 

It was all Elphaba could do to restrain herself from climbing out of her hiding place beneath the trap door. Glinda's sobs were magnified ten times beneath Kiamo Ko's cold stone floor, and for once Elphaba wished no one loved her, because that way, Glinda wouldn't be crying, and Elphaba's resolve wouldn't be breaking. But she had to stay strong; if she wanted to keep Glinda, Fiyero, and herself safe, she had to stay strong.

Elphaba looked up at the trap door and placed her hand against it. "Be strong, Glinda, be strong."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Good Bye

**Once again, dedicated to Julia Murney and Kendra Kassebaum - a pair that truly changed B'Way's Wickedfor good.**

* * *

"_Bye, Galinda." Elphaba bid her friend. _

"_It's Glinda now!" Glinda snapped back._

That had been the first good-bye they had ever suffered, but Glinda decided it didn't really count since she had ended up going with Elphaba anyway.

"_Good-bye, Glinda." Elphaba whispered before hurriedly kicking off the ground. _

"_Elphie, wait!" But Elphaba hadn't heard Glinda because at the same moment the guards broke the door down and came in yelling at the two to halt. As Glinda regretfully watched her friend fly off into the sky she called out as loudly as she could, "I hope you're happy!"_

Their second good-bye, the one that defined both of their lives. It signified Elphaba's righteous rebellion, and Glinda's cowardly submission. It was also the day that Glinda always regretted the most.

"_Fine, go! You deserve each other."_

Not only did Glinda say good-bye to Elphaba that day, but to Fiyero as well. It was the end of her happiness, her last illusion that everything would turn out for the better.

"_Elphie…don't do this. I'll tell everyone the truth – just don't do this to yourself!" _

"_It's the only way. If you tell Oz the truth they'll only turn against you." _

"_I don't care!" _

"_Well I do!" Elphaba's eyes softened. "You're the only friend I've ever had." _

"_And I've had so many friends…but only one that really mattered." _

_The two women shared a quick embrace - their last embrace - before Elphaba pulled back and said, _

_"Now go, hide yourself." _

"_Good-bye, Elphie." _

"_Good-bye…Galinda."_

Their final good-bye. The good-bye Glinda should have done more to stop, the one that she still cried about at night. The good-bye that nobody knew about it, yet all of Oz celebrated it.

* * *

**Good-Bye, Julia. Thank you so much for my signed photo!**

**Good-Bye, Kendra. Thanks for the laughs I only got on YouTube.**

**We'll miss you!!**

**[next one up: 10/9/07**


	3. A Brain

**A/N: So, this wasn't the Fiyeraba I had planned, but I think it more than suffices.**

**Dedicated to Sebastian Arcelus and Stephanie J. Block...happy engagement, guys!**

* * *

A brain.

If Fiyero had a brain he would have stayed at his first school and never gone to Shiz University and met Elphaba.

If he had a brain he would not have left Glinda and the comforts of the Emerald City to run off with Elphaba.

If he had a brain he would not have been caught after rescuing Elphaba from the Gale Force in the cornfield.

If he had a brain he would be sitting on the Arjiki Throne instead of on the run from Oz with Elphaba.

But he supposed that if he had more brain, he would have less heart, and if he had less heart he would have never fallen in love with Elphaba.

And by Oz he was pretty darn sure that Elphaba was the best thing that had ever happened to him…brain or no brain.


	4. Fresh Start Pt 1

**Dedicated to Stephanie J. Block. Welcome back to the Gershwin!**

* * *

"_I'm the other daughter, Elphaba…I'm beautifully tragic."_

To Elphaba, Shiz University meant a fresh start.

At Shiz, the only person who knew her was her sister. No one knew that it was her fault Nessa was in a wheel chair or that she was the cause of their mother's death. Nobody knew about her strange power that made everybody back in Munchkinland afraid of her.

People at Shiz were sure to be more open-minded than the Munchkins, surely nobody would judge her because of her green skin and simple, hand-me-down clothes.

But when she got that first strange look from the other Shizians, she knew she was wrong. _Completely_ wrong.

"_What? What are you all looking at?"_

* * *

**A/N: I want to let everyone know that I will take requests, with the exceptions of the following: Gelphie romances(or anything of the sort) or anything rated over 'T'. **


	5. Fresh Start Pt 2

**Dedicated to Annaleigh Ashford, welcome to the Gershwin!!**

* * *

"_I am _Galinda _Upland…of the _Upper_ Uplands."_

To Galinda, Shiz University meant more people to fawn over her, more people to love her, more people to serve her.

And with the best gossipers in the Upper Uplands – Pfannee and Shen Shen – as her 'best friends' news would spread like wild fire that Galinda Upland was the best thing that had ever happened to Oz.

_Nothing _and _no one_ was going to make the spotlight leave Galinda. After all, she had always been her teacher's favorites, so how could Madame Morrible _not_ place her in the Sorcery Seminar? Boys drooled over her, it wouldn't be hard to find a boyfriend. All the girls idolized her, she would have her groupies and 'friends' in no time.

But she never counted on the phosphorescent artichoke.

"_Something's wrong: I didn't get my way…I need to go lie down."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Wow...3 updates in one day and another coming tomorrow. I don't know about you but I am very proud of myself! **


	6. Whispered Words

**A/N: I know I promised a new chapter, like, two days ago, but I didn't like anything I had written until now.**

* * *

She never really believed that he would find her. Elphaba was too smart to be captured, too elusive, always one step ahead of everybody. Just the same, every time the Gale Force went out on a "Witch Hunt" her whispered words were always the same.

"Fiyero, when you see her…tell her…tell her I still miss her."


End file.
